Special Feeling
by RNaley
Summary: They are married. They are husband and wife now. And they are just about to consummate their love for each other. A look at Nathan and Haley's first time.


**AN: I'll be honest and say I always wanted to read a good story about Nathan and Haley's first time. I never found many and one that truly corresponded to how I imagined them spending their first night together so I took a shot and wrote this one. I hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it.**

It was a calm night. A soft breeze was making the delicate tree branches move around wildly. Some people believe the wind is one of the many love symbols: it's strong, fast, insatiable and everytime we're caught by it, we feel fresh and authentic.

They were just another couple in love. Just another pair united by what many believe the wind symbolizes. Just another two people destined to love each other for all eternity… But no… They weren't just another couple in love. _Just another _is an expression that can never be used to describe the couple that Nathan and Haley were. They were unique. Different. Strong. A team. And they both ackowledged that reality. A reality they had just started building with a future aggregated. A future together. A future that had started right in this moment.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan was still astonished with what had just happened. Jimmy and Lydia had congratulated them and then said their goodbyes, leaving the couple alone, on the beach. Another one of love's many symbols…

"Wonderful." The words left Haley's mouth in such a delicate way that all Nathan was able to do was smile, silently thanking whoever put that woman on his way. The woman who woke up the sleeping man inside the bad boy who didn't want anything to do with anyone and only cared about himself, running away from all his responsibilities. Responsibilities… What both Nathan and Haley had just gained. Haley put her little arms around Nathan's neck interrupting all the thoughts that were running through his mind. "You make me feel wonderful, Nathan." There were just no words to describe what Haley was feeling right now. Nathan had had so many women to choose from… But among billions of women, he had chosen her to spend the rest of his life with. When just a few hours ago he proposed to her, after they both made up in the rain, Haley didn't have any doubts that Nathan was the _one_. Of course she was scared! Normal couples don't get married in high school… But then again, they weren't just another couple. They were unique. Different. Strong. A team.

And there they were. Alone… On the beach… After having promised to love each other until the end of time. After being pronounced as husband and wife. Nathan carefully put a stray of his now wife's blonde locks behind her ear and pressed his lips against hers. Their second kiss as husband and wife… The second of millions of billion kisses they would share for the rest of their lives. The way their tongues were caressing each other only increased the want and the desire of the just-married couple. A whole other level of desire that was new and unknown for both of them… "Let's go home, _husband_." Suddenly Nathan's throat felt too dry knowing way too well what Haley meant with that. Sex was nothing new to him. But what was filling his heart in this moment and for a few months now was so much more than sex. It was love. And _that_ was new to him.

Without thinking twice, Nathan grabbed his wife in his strong arms and started walking towards his apartment. I mean, _their_ apartment. The first time the two of them were going to share a house. But how hard would that be when they already shared their hearts? The walk was made in silence since none of them could take his eyes off the other. To the other's face so perfectly lit by the emerald light the moon was emanating that night. There were just no words to describe the happiness they were feeling. Happiness built by caresses and kisses, romantic words, playful talks…

"Nathan, I'm slipping! You're going to drop me!" Haley retorted in a playful tone when they entered the apartment.

"Drop you? If I wanted, I could shoot you across this room, like a three pointer!" he replied in the same tone, confident of His strenght. After all, he was Nathan Scott." There was just no way he would let anything happen to his wife. "Do you want to try?"

"Don't you dare!" it was impossible for Haley not to laugh. Nathan and his self-confidence… It was one of the things she loved the most about him: how he was so confident of himself as far as basketball and his physical abilities were concerned.

"Well, we're going to do this the right way. And since I couldn't get the fancy honeymoon suite, I figured I could at least carry you across our one bedroomed threshold." Nathan confessed before putting Haley on the floor and let her see what was awaiting her. White petals were ornamentingthe floor leaving a long trail between the kitchen and the bedroom. Haley sighed at the surprise, moved with what Nathan had done for her. He was amazing. He was beautiful. He was romantic. He was everything. Everything for her. Everything for them.

"Oh my God!" Haley was finally able to say something.

"I want everything to be perfect. I know you didn't get your dream wedding or your dream honeymoon –"

"I got my dream guy." Haley assured him in the sweetest voice that moment could ask for.

"That you did." There was that confident side of him that Haley adored, making her let out a loud laugh before he started leaning over and kiss her once again. Everything was perfect: the petals on the floor, small candles lit up everywhere setting the most ideal mood and finally on the bedroom's door, there was this sign hanging that caught Haley's attention.

"Honeymoon suite, huh?" she asked reading the words written on the sign after untangling herself from her husband's arms and started walking seductively towards the bedroom. There was something inside of her that was wake this seductive side of her. Haley didn't know what it was or how it had started but she feeling more and more confident. And the way she was openly flirting with him right now, inviting him for the night they would share, was a proof of itself.

"Haley, we don't have to do anything, okay? That's not why I married you." Nathan felt the need to say it, he didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. Haley laughed out loud, not just because with that single sentence she'd fallen in love for him all over again but also for thinking how silly it was of him to want to pass out the best part…

"You got to be kidding me…" she said, still laughing, before Nathan pushed her against him and started devouring her lips. Haley placed her arms around Nathan's neck as soon as the kiss became more intense. His tongue explored every crevice of her mouth only to then find her tongue and start massaging it as they both fought for dominance making them feel a pleasure that while in nothing compared to the one they'd be feeling in a few hours, equally delightful. When the need of air became too much, they both parted but just a few seconds after, Haley grabbed Nathan's tie and pushed him inside the bedroom while smiling widely.

"Oh, what did I get myself into?" Nathan managed to let out before Haley closed the door causing the sign to drop.

Already inside the bedroom, Haley's heart dropped again. On the bed there were various red rose petals and more candles were lit all around. Next to the bed there were two glasses and a bucket with a champagne bottle inside.

"I told you I want everything to be perfect." His words made Haley jump on him, hugging him with all her strength.

"Thank you." She said, kissing him softly on the lips. Nathan hold her left hand and kissed the ring that he'd placed there less than a hour ago and then led her next to the champagne. After filling the glasses, they both toasted.

"To us." They said at the same time and looking at each other's eyes before drinking it. Haley was starting to feel nervous. Now was the time. She was going to become a woman. The moment she had dreamed with ever since she started dating Nathan was finally coming true. They had always had understood each other with a look or gesture and now wasn't an exception as Nathan realized the nervousness was starting to take control of his wife. He grabbed her again and placed her gently on the bed, covering her body with his own.

"I love you." He whispered on her ear making all he could to not hurt her fragile body lying beneath his strong and muscled one. Haley smiled at him and started massaging his scalp but, for some reason, she was still feeling nervous. Not so much like before, but the feeling was clearly still there. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Nathan tried to soothe Haley realizing once more she was still not completely relaxed. So he started dropping soft little kisses all over her face and when he felt her body shivering beneath his, he smirked in satisfaction.

The shivers Haley was feeling were just impossible to control. Her heart was pounding hard, afraid that the fact she was an inexperienced virgin would affect their first night together. Seeing through her, Nathan took her hand that was resting on his scalp in his and placed it over his heart. He wanted her to feel it. He wanted her to feel that in that moment he was a virgin too. He had never made love in his life. Sex yes, love no. And he didn't need to say anything, Haley smiled when she felt how hard his heart was beating, ready to explode at any moment. It was in that moment. It was in that moment all the nervousness and all the insecurities and all the anxiety left her body. They were husband and wife, Nathan promised he would love her, always and forever. Nathan was hers. Just hers. And she was his. Just his.

"I love you too." Haley replied back and they started kissing passionately, her tongue tracing his lips, begging for entrance so they could both taste each other a little more. Just with that kiss they both moaned loudly, making them think how everything else would feel when they reacted like this to just a kiss. Suddenly, courage involved Haley and she took off Nathan's jacket, leaving just his white shirt covering his chest. Nathan looked at her lovingly, with a smile on his lips.

"Are you sure?" the last thing he wanted in this world was to rush their first time. The first time they were going to make love. The first time they were going to join their bodies and souls.

Certainty was something Haley had for a long time now. She was sure Nathan would be the one she'd give up her virginity for. But the scare and the fear had always win those inner battles she constantly had, making her stop Nathan's investees that, while never disrespecting her, were becoming harder and harder to control. But now she had all the certainty in the world.

"Absolutely." She answered shyly, one of her sides Nathan loved the most. How she was so sexy and shy at the same time was always something he'd be amazed at… "I want you." That was everything he needed to get lost in her. The erotic and passionate way she'd whispered those words… Without being able to control himself, Nathan kissed her passionately, their tongues exploring and dueling against each other once again and mimicking what their lower halves would soon be doing. While enchanting her with his kisses, Nathan looked for her dress's zipper and when he found it, he opened it, revealing a little of his wife's soft skin. His hands wandered her body's sides, not wanting to rush things.

Shivers started travelling all over her body and as soon as Nathan touched her, they became unbearable. His hands felt so amazing… Without hesitating, Haley took out his tie and then started unbuttoning his shirt. The feeling of her little and delicate fingers on his chest caused Nathan's heart to pound even faster. My God, what that girl did to him with a simple touch… The breathing of two souls that everyday suffered when they weren't together, everyday craved for the other. And now was the time. The moment of union between them, physical and psychologically.

When she was finished, Haley threw Nathan's shirt to the floor, leaving him in his bare chest. She had seen him like this so many times before but still, for some reason, what she was feeling right now, looking at him, was totally different. Haley wasn't used to see naked men. Actually, the ones she had seen had been by accident, on the Internet, when she was doing researches and would stumble upon inappropriate websites. And bare chested guys… Of course she'd seen a lot of them and yes, some had been easy on the eyes, but Nathan's… Nathan's chest was different from all the others she had seen and everything she was thinking in doing to that chest would certainly be forbidden in some countries. Want. Desire. That's what they called to what she was feeling. The dark shade Haley now had in her eyes triggered Nathan's desire and catching her off guard, he pulled down the strips of her dress, his fingertips softly rubbing the skin of her shoulders. The butterflies in her stomach and the excitement she was experiencing suddenly made her feeling even more confident and she started leaving hot open mouthed kisses and little nibs all over Nathan's neck, caressing that zone that she knew already was erogenous to him while Nathan moaned and fought to take her dress off. When he finally did it, he froze and started looking intently at his wife's naked body that was now only covered with matching black panties and bra. Nathan kept swearing he had never seen such a perfect human being in his life like his wife was. She was beautiful… Feeling too much undressed, Haley started unbuttoning Nathan's pants, pulling down the zipper and feeling his rigid member pressed against her hand. She'd already felt Nathan's _excitement_ before. A lot of times actually… Almost every time they had their hot and heavy make out sessions, she'd felt it. It would take too much to Nathan to get excited so she wasn't completely surprised for feeling _it_. But the desire of finally seeing him completely naked was prevailing and she tried to get him off his trousers as soon as possible. Surprised with his wife's actions, Nathan raised himself a little to help her taking off the garment completely, leaving him in only white briefs. When he couldn't take it anymore, Nathan travelled his hands to her back, preparing himself to take off her bra. But he looked at her first as if asking permission. The look he had in his eyes hit Haley straight in the heart and she nodded, letting him know it was okay. He then unhooked her bra and pulled it out, letting her naked breasts come into view. He was petrified, looking intently at her breasts. Suddenly Haley's insecurities all came back. Nathan was immobilized looking at her breasts. What if she wasn't normal? What if she was uglier than all the other girls? He didn't want her! She knew this was going to happen! Without thinking twice, Haley pushed the sheets so she could cover herself. She just couldn't let him think she was ugly and not natural and-

"No." he said, waking up from his contemplating state and grabbing her hand stopping her of pushing the sheets further. She was the most beautiful woman his eyes had landed on. The other girls he'd been with had been plastic, fake, superficial. Haley had an indescribable natural beauty and being there with her, knowing she was the only person in this world he had loved so deeply. "You're so beautiful, Haley." This time, Haley relaxed once again knowing the voices in her head had tricked her into thinking Nathan found her weird and ugly. To make her more comfortable, Nathan decided it was time that he lost his briefs. But the curious thing is that he was afraid. Afraid of not pleasing the only woman that meant the world to him. What if she didn't find him pretty or capable? Instead of feeding his fears, Nathan grabbed Haley's hands and placed them on the elastic of the garment. Haley got his message and the fact he wanted her to do it, not him, made her happy. Always careful and afraid, Haley started pulling out his briefs, sliding them down his legs and when it was finally off, it was her turn to froze in her place, taking in her husband's naked form. This was the first time she saw a man like this, right in front of her and knowing that she was the one responsible for him being like that almost made her explode from happiness. A lot of inappropriate thoughts were passing through her mind as she looked at her husband's erect and rigid member. Nathan was happy and proud of himself looking at his wife's drooling face while looking at him. Other women had complimented him before but they didn't matter. Haley did. Haley meant everything. And just her opinion would matter from now on. "It's okay." He whispered. "You can touch it if you want to." He was trying to make her feel comfortable and thank God he did because that was what Haley wanted the most. To touch him, feel it in her hands. Shyly, she travelled her hand along his member, impressed by the way his face was changing due to all the sensations he was feeling with her soft little hand running up and down his shaft. Nathan almost climaxed as soon as Haley's hand started caressing that sensitive part of his body. She had such amazing and delicate hands… And knowing he was the only one that would ever be given Haley James Scott's handjobs was making him even harder causing him to moan her name loudly.

Hearing his moans, Haley couldn't stand anymore and stopped her ministrations, pulling him down on top of her so she could devour him. With that one kiss, their desire grew up to impossible measures and Nathan fixed his eyes on Haley's breasts once again. Realizing he, Nathan Scott himself, was afraid of her reaction, Haley grabbed his hands and placed them gently on her breasts, letting him know everything was okay and that she wanted it. That was what she wanted the most. And it certainly was what he wanted the most taking in how his breathing became erratic as soon as he started massaging his wife's breasts which were the most fantastic he had ever seen. He couldn't stop thinking about it. How they weren't too small but not too big either. Just the perfect size. He then started kissing her right breast while massaging the other with his right hand, wanting to pay them equal attention. She tasted so good and what he was feeling was out of this world. Haley moaned when she felt his tongue teasing her erect nipple. For the first time ever, a man was caressing one of the most sensitive parts of her body and it felt so wonderful, so freaking wonderful. When he was finished paying attention to her breasts, his mouth travelled south, taking off her panties while realizing just how ready she was for him already. "You're beautiful" he told her once again after taking off the garment and looking at her naked form beneath his. Knowing it was a whole new experience for her, Nathan slipped his hands carefully until he arrived at the most sensitive part of her body, touching her there softly. Haley moaned into his mouth with the piling up of sensations and suddenly arched her body into his so she could feel more pleasure from what his fingers were doing to her. How did she wait for so long? Nathan continued his caresses, increasing the speed and making his wife moan loudly enough for the rest of the building to hear.

"I'm ready, Nathan. Now. I need you!" with her words, Nathan started leaving feather kisses all over her body, trying to soothe and prepare her for what was coming.

"This will hurt a little, baby. I don't want to hurt you." Nathan confessed her «, knowing for sure she'd feel a sharp pain. Haley knew it too but if there was someone in this world she wanted to cause her that pain was Nathan. "I'll be careful and if I'm hurting you, tell me." He really was the cutest and most caring man ever. Perfect.

"Thank you." Haley whispered on his ear before kissing him back and feel him entering her. She screamed in pain, a dreadful pain and Nathan immediately stopped worried about her. He wasn't going to hurt for nothing in this world. "I'll be alright. It'll be alright. Go on." With her nails craved on his back, Nathan continued entering her carefully. The pain was still there and after he entered her completely, he stopped, giving her time to get used to the feel of him. As amazing and pleasurable it was for him, he knew Haley was suffering. It still hurt as hell but slowly the pain started mixing with pleasure and Haley craved her nails on Nathan's back once again, urging him to go on.

"Are you sure you're alright?" his gestures and his words were always amazing but in that moment she just wanted him to make love to her. Finding the answer in her eyes, Nathan started moving slowly inside of her, going in and out of her. And suddenly, Haley was no longer a virgin. The man she loved had turned her into a woman. He was the one and only being with her like that, being so intimately joined with her. He was the only one knowing what it was like to make love to Haley. The only one. When his movements became faster, Haley's pain disappeared completely and all she felt now was a mind numbing pleasure. She knew it was good, but she never thought it would be this good. Both their bodies were slick and sweaty, thei moans of pleasure filling the room and after saying those three special words, of how much they loved each other, they reached their climax and their orgasms rided through their bodies, causing the lovers to scream out in pleasure. Nathan collapsed on top of Haley, careful not to hurt her and resting his head on her chest. Their hairs were wet with sweat, Haley doing little caresses on his hair while they both tried to gain their breath back. Nathan was still in daze with what had just happened. Never in his life had he felt like this. It had been the most amazing feeling ever. They both had talked to each other, entered each other's bodies and touched each other's souls.

"Oh my God…" Haley finally managed to say after the powerful orgasm she felt.

"It was… amazing." Nathan let out, looking up at her and leaving a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Thank you for making my first time so special."

"Thank you for choosing me." And it was the truth. Among six billion people in the world, Haley had chosen Nathan to spend the rest of her life with. Among six billion people in the world, Nathan had chosen Haley to be the mother of his future children. And it didn't matter how man billion and millions of people there were in the world. Nathan and Haley would always find their way to each other.

**AN 2: Expect a **_**Beautiful Disaster**_** update next week! Thank you all! R&R, please =)**


End file.
